


Surprise shadow

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Iruka is adorable, Kakashi is an idiot, M/M, Mission Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Kakashi has a very important mission to take care of, stalking his target with care the silver haired ninja makes sure that he isn't caught on this deadly mission.





	Surprise shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just wanted to let people know this is NOT the reward/apology fic for my late posting of the Life Lessons chapter. I had this lying around and figured since I've already messed up this week there was no harm in giving you another short fic. The reward/Apology fic will be done possibly Friday/Saturday. The voting ends at 1pm today so I can't start until then, although it's pretty apparent on which choice is going to win. 
> 
> So enjoy this little tid bit.

 

Kakashi glanced over the rim of his book carefully, doing his best to be subtle in his observations of the target he was trailing behind from a respectable distance. He smirked beneath his mask as he walked slowly a few paces behind the unaware man in the marketplace. He quickly dove around a market stall when the man he had been following twisted about, as if to catch him in the act.  Kakashi took a deep breath before carefully looking around the stall. His target was still unaware of his presence, though the stall owner was giving him a strange look. No matter, it wasn’t like that held any importance to him. Walking slowly around the stall, he continued to follow his target from a distance. Mindful of the man’s movements, who he talked with and what he bought while in the marketplace. 

It was as he was edging towards the end of the market itself that Kakashi had to get creative in his movements. He couldn’t very well continue to follow the man in plain sight, no he had to make sure that no one was the wiser to his presence. So he nonchalantly jumped onto a neighboring roof and began trailing his target from above. He used the roof’s ledge as a guard against the target seeing him, though it didn’t seem to be needed as the man didn’t glance up once in all the time Kakashi followed him.  The target was making the final turn onto the street that lead to the man’s apartment when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Kakashi ducked down, making sure he was adequately hidden from sight as he observed the man carefully. There was no indication that he’d been seen, but the man continued to glance around for a moment before he shook his head and continued on his way. 

Smirking to himself, Kakashi slowly stood up and resumed his predatory stalking of the man. Jumping from one roof to the next as he tailed the man who had yet to place him. Kakashi was unable to keep his mirth held in and snickered to himself before diving behind the roof ledge when the noise alerted his target. Internally cursing his careless behavior, the ninja waited a good three minutes before slowly standing up once more to continue his mission.His target had apparently tired of feeling ridiculous, no doubt believing that his mind was playing tricks on him and had continued down the road as if nothing was the matter. How wrong he was, Kakashi smirked to himself and easily caught up with the man by running across the rooftops. He slowed as he caught up with his target, not wanting the motion of his movements to catch the man’s eyes.

The man remained unaware of his presence as he walked slowly up two flights of stairs before stopping in front of a door. He fished through his shoulder bag a moment only to pull out a set of keys which were used to unlock the door in front of him. The man entered the apartment not a moment later and the door shut behind him. Kakashi straightened himself out now that there was no possible way for his target to catch sight of him.  Chuckling the silver haired ninja made quick work of going around to the other side of the building where the balcony to that particular apartment was, the sliding glass door offering up the perfect view into the man’s apartment. It provided a great view for Kakashi to take up watch of his target, sitting on the ledge of the opposing rooftop the ninja swung his legs back and forth as they dangled beneath him. 

The wry smile on his face couldn’t be dampened as he sat there without a care in the world watching his target mill about what he thought was a secure place. He was none the wiser about being observed as he moved about the small apartment putting away the few items he had purchased in the marketplace. Kakashi saw the moment the man registered something being out of place, the man’s head turned slowly and he peered at something just out of sight.  Kakashi leaned forward a bit and his broad grin grew even larger as he watched his target cross the room and stare at something a moment. It didn’t take long before the man stumbled back in shock at whatever he’d seen, he looked around a bit haphazardly before stilling in place in the center of the room. Kakashi tilted his head a bit, wondering what had caused the man to stop his amusing reaction. He got his answer not a moment later when the man twisted about and stormed towards the balcony door. Kakashi’s eyes widened and he scrambled to dive behind the ledge he was sitting on before his target saw him only to freeze when the man angrily shouted out.

“GET IN HERE!”

Sighing Kakashi twisted back around and saw the scowl directed solely at him, he was made. Shaking his head Kakashi effortlessly made the jump from one building to the other and landed on the balcony a few feet away from the angry man who jerked an arm behind him and pointed. Nodding his head Kakashi did as asked and entered the apartment. 

He turned around just in time for his eyes to widen as he was ambushed by the angry man. Kakashi stumbled backwards as his hands came up to wrap around the smaller figure who had practically tackled him. The man’s arms were wrapped around his neck as he clung to Kakashi’s form and buried his head into the ninja’s neck. Kakashi smirked to himself before daring to ask.

“So your not angry?”

He heard as well as felt the man snort against his neck.

“I would be” The man mumbled before pulling back to smile at Kakashi. “If it weren’t for the fact that I missed you to damn much to want to hit you right now.”

Kakashi laughed and nodded his head. “Oh good, I’m all for skipping that part of the welcome back.”

Iruka shook his head before laying it back down against the man holding him. “What took you so long?”

“Hmm well-”

“If you give me a bullshit answer I will hurt you.”

Kakashi’s teeth clicked together as he shut his mouth. Iruka sighed against him when he heard the nin’s response to his threat.

“Kakashi” he whispered pleadingly.

“There was a storm.”

Iruka pulled back a frown on his face as if he didn’t believe him. Kakashi nodded his head.

“It’s true, one of the bridges collapsed so I had to take the long way home.”

Iruka smiled at the jounin who still had his arms wrapped around him.

“You had to take the long way home because of a storm...As normal as that sounds I have a hard time believing that.”

Kakashi snorted. “Well it’s true.”

Iruka smirked back at the put out jounin. “I’m sure it is, but after some of the things you’ve said in the past.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the man’s accusations causing Iruka to chuckle.

“I’m just saying I can’t always trust that mouth of yours, half of the time I don’t know what your going to use it for.”

Kakashi’s eyes lit up a bit in a mischievous way, Iruka groaned and thunked his head against the man’s collarbone.

“That’s not what I meant” he muttered.

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend's back.

“Sure sure, I know what you meant.” He drawled in a very unconvincing way.

“Ass.” Iruka muttered in rebuttal to the mans condescending tone. Kakashi laughed and gently pulled Iruka back from him. The pair stared at each other a moment before Kakashi finally said.

“All things considered I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of putting my mouth to good use.”

Iruka blushed at his lovers words before a wry grin came to his face.

“You wouldn’t huh? What makes you think I’ll allow that? After what you did.” He frowned at the silver haired jounin. 

Kakashi glanced over towards his little note and sighed.

“It sounded like a good idea at the time.” He twisted his head back around to stare down at his lover. “Forgive me?”

Iruka snorted as he pulled out of the man’s arms. A sidelong glance towards the not so subtle note sparking a bit more ire in the chunin as he re-read what his lover had left for him to find.

‘ Going to be late, don’t wait up.-K’

Turning his attention back to the jounin standing in front of him, Iruka scowled.

“That was the least convincing argument you’ve ever given and you don’t look the least bit apologetic about that.” He waved his hand at the note left for him by the jounin.

Kakashi sighed. “I’m tired.”

Iruka smirked at the pouting jounin, stepping forward he reached up and pulled the man's mask down before giving him a chaste kiss. He pulled away and smirked when kakashi tried to follow after him. Shaking his head Iruka pointed once more, Kakashi glanced to where his lover was pointing and stuck out his lip in a pout.

“Go shower, when your done I’ll have something warm to eat.”

“But ruka-”

“GO.”

Sighing kakashi nodded his head and trudged off to rid himself of the remnants of his time away from the village. He knew better than to argue with Iruka and he had been the reason the man was in a mood now.

“Oh and Kakashi.”

The jounin twisted about and nodded to show he was listening. Iruka smiled in a devious way.

“When you’re done, meet me in the bedroom.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened before he smirked at his lover as Iruka turned around and walked into the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

“What about food?”

He heard Iruka laugh from the other room before the chunin shouted back.

“We’re eating in bed.”

Kakashi’s smile blossomed all the more at the meaning behind those words.

“Be right out.” He replied hastily as he struggled to get out of his gear and get clean. He didn’t want to miss out on whatever Iruka had in mind and he knew from experience that Iruka would love nothing more than to tease him for being late. This was one time he was adamant about being on time, especially since dolphin was on the menu.


End file.
